Definitons of a Forbidden Fruit
by 30thCenturyBreakdown
Summary: 'After all, it's tricky when you fall in love with the Forbidden Fruit, knowing that the problem is not whether they actually love you back, but knowing that it would be forbidden for them to do so...' HikaxKao One-Shot, contains Twincest..


**Hey guys! This is my second attempt at a Hikaru and Kaoru One-Shot, and I hope you like it! I chose to write this instead of doing Chemistry revision...which I probobly should have done...but oh well ^-^ I really truly hope you like it!**

**~30thCenturyBreakdown  
**

* * *

_**Forbidden Fruit****- **an object of desire whose appeal is a result of the fact that it **cannot** or **should not** be obtained, or something that somebody may want, but is **forbidden** to have..._

Kaoru could feel the glossy red skin of the apple teasing his fingertips as he gently tugged it from the fruit bowl. The other oranges, bananas, and pears collapsed into each other as the apple gave way, and the red-haired boy soon began to examine his prize. The surface of the fruit was as smooth as a porcelain plate, and Kaoru could see his reflection in the ruby-red surface. He smiled into the organic mirror, before grabbing a second apple. After all, Hikaru might want one as well.

The sun suddenly pierced through the windows of the kitchen as Kaoru began to depart the room, and the light shone brightly into his eyes. He squinted, flinching out of the light's blaze, and nearly ended up colliding with one of the kitchen counters. Away from the light of the sun, Kaoru was able to put the apples down and rub his eyes to help regain his vision.

When he could finally see again, his eyes suddenly settled on a photograph on the kitchen counter. He grasped the image, and examined the scene. It was a picture of Hikaru and himself in Switzerland when they were only ten, during one of their families ski trips. The two boys were sitting on the sofa in their log cabin, wrapped up in a blanket together, hugging hot chocolates close to their chests. Kaoru could almost remember the sound of the crackling fireplace, the smell of the hot chocolate, and Hikaru's skin so close to his own...

_No_!

Kaoru groaned, placing the photo back where it belonged, and clasped his face in disgust. Not this again...

He had been sure that his occasional 'inappropriate thoughts' about his brother had just been a twisted phase, but this 'unnatural' feeling he had for Hikaru was about to enter its eighth year...

It had all started at the log cabin, on that holiday in Switzerland, when Kaoru had slipped on one of the slopes. He had hurt his ankle quite a bit, and considering he had only been a young child, the pain was automatically intensified by around 20%. Or at least, that was HIS reason for screaming and crying like a girl.

Hikaru had immediately dashed to help him, and was able to quickly calm his brother down. Kaoru remembered the caring look in his brother's eyes as he wiped away his tears, and how he hugged Kaoru for almost half an hour, just to keep him warm while the pain went away.

It was at that moment that Kaoru's world grew a lot more complicated.

After all, it's tricky when you fall in love with the Forbidden Fruit, knowing that the problem is not whether they love you** back**, but knowing that it would be **forbidden **for them to do so...

* * *

_**Wrong**- something **inappropriate** or **improper** that is not in accordance with what is morally **right** or **good, **and is **unacceptable** or **undesirable** according to society..._

'Um...Kaoru?' the mirror-image protested, looking in disgust at what he held in his hand. ' I asked for a snack and you brought me...an apple..?'

Kaoru smiled and grabbed the fruit back from Hikaru's grasp. 'Well I'm sorry, Hikaru, but you didn't **specify** what you wanted!' He teased, breathing on the apple before wiping it against his shirt. 'And c'mon, it's not a bad idea to be healthy once in a while!'

Hikaru groaned and rolled his eyes. 'Healthy schmealthy...'he grimaced. 'To be honest, it's my opinion that we should all just do whatever the hell we want and not be worried about the consequences! If that means me getting fat off eating nothing but cheeseburgers...so be it!'

Kaoru laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, imaging Hikaru as an obese man. 'Well, if you get fat, you've only got yourself to blame when no girl will want to marry you!' Kaoru snickered, the image of Fat-Hikaru still fresh in his mind. However, he was soon jolted out of his daydream when he noticed a curious detail. Hikaru was suddenly blushing redder than the apple. '_How odd..._' Kaoru silently thought.

The two sat together quietly in the bedroom together for a while, with the television blaring out the News Of Japan, and birds singing melodically to one another.

Kaoru eventually turned around to face Hikaru, with a cheeky grin on his face. 'I dare you to eat the apple.' he commanded boldly, while a smile spread across Hikaru's face.

'Is this by chance a game of Truth or Dare that you are challenging me to?' he questioned mischievously leaning forward in anticipation. 'Because if so, that's a kinda wimpy dare...'

Kaoru gulped, willing himself not to blush at his brother's sudden closeness, but then scowled playfully. 'Trust me, I can think of better dares' Kaoru purred, his heart fluttering as Hikaru began to blush once more. 'So, will you eat the apple or not?'

'Obviously!' Hikaru cried, and immediately began devouring the glossy piece of fruit. Within minutes, it was gone. 'Done!'

Kaoru nodded, and soon grinned. 'Hikaru...you've got some apple on your cheek...'

Hikaru's eyes widened in embarrassment, but before he could reach up to clean the apple from his face, Kaoru was already there. The boy gently picked off the apple, savouring the touch of his brothers skin, and flicked it into the corner of the room.

Hikaru's cheeks had another bout of red-ness, while the room fell silent once more.

Hikaru quickly swallowed and pawed at his cheek, to make sure all the apple had been eradicated. 'My turn...' he murmured, turning to face Kaoru again. 'Truth or Dare!'

Kaoru grinned at how eager his brother was getting over a silly game. 'I choose dare.'

A sly, twisting grin made it's way across Hikaru's face as he attempted to think of what he could make his brother do.. 'I dare you to take off your shirt, walk out onto our bedroom balcony, and scream as loud as you can 'GOOD MORNING WORLD! WHAT A MARVELOUS DAY!'

Kaoru immediately erupted in untamed laughter, tears forming at his eyes. 'What kind of weird dare is that!' he cried in between chuckles.

Hikaru smiled smugly to himself and ignored Kaoru's criticism. 'Just do it, already!' he willed on.

Kaoru sighed and swiftly removed his shirt, ignoring the fact that his heart was beginning to beat a lot faster than usual... The two boys had seen each other without clothes on countless times, but for some reason Kaoru was suddenly unusually bashful about showing his brother his skin.

Hikaru's eyes suddenly widened in shock as he scanned his brother's uncovered chest. _Where did those muscles come from...?_

As his eyes swept the length and breadth of the chest that belonged to his brother, Hikaru quickly back-tracked. '_Belonged to his __**brother**_**'**...? That was the key word here. What kind of a sick pervert was he? To even _think _about Kaoru in that way was so...so...**wrong**!

Kaoru grinned sheepishly at his brother, who was finally able to stop staring, and went back to looking out the window.

'Go on.' he murmured speedily, his voice filled with embarrassment. 'Finish the dare...'

Kaoru nodded and stepped out onto the balcony, before letting out a trumpeting, 'GOOD MORNING WORLD! WHAT A MARVELOUS DAY!'

As Kaoru returned from the balcony, the two boys were both in stitches, gasping for air as the laughter tightened around their chests. Finally, the two calmed down, and both did the usual 'end-of-laugh' sigh that usually follows a hefty giggle-fit.

'Erm...Kaoru..?' Hikaru eventually muttered, gazing away from his brother's face. 'You can put your shirt back on now...'

* * *

_**Opportunity**- a situation that may lead to the **achievement** of a goal..._

The blanket still smelt like Hikaru...

Kaoru sighed in frustration at what he was doing, and how pathetic he probably seemed, but he didn't care anymore. His longing for his brother was now too intense for him to handle.

Hikaru had gone to the bathroom in the middle of their game of Truth or Dare, leaving Kaoru alone in their bedroom. To give him something to do, Kaoru had decided to clean up some of the clothes that lay strewn about the floor. The maids were too frightened to venture into the Hitachiin twins bedroom, due to the boy's love affair with pranks and tricks, so the task of bedroom-cleaning had been forced upon the younger twin.

It hadn't taken Kaoru long to discover Hikaru's old comfort-blanket, tucked away in the corner of the room. The boy remembered how attached Hikaru and the piece of fabric had been, and how Kaoru almost felt pangs of jealousy that his brother seemed to love a blanket more than him.

It still had the tears in the corner from when the blanket got caught in one of the hedges in their giant garden, and the colour (a pastel blue) still hadn't faded away...

Kaoru lay on the king-sized bed, hugging the blanket close, and breathed in the familiar scent. '_I know you smell like Hikaru..._.' Kaoru thought to himself. '_But right now, I wish you __**were**__ Hikaru.._.'

The boy squeezed the square of fabric even tighter, burying his face right into the furry depths, and-

'What are you doing...?'

'**Gah**!' Kaoru squealed, throwing the blanket away from him. It landed silently onto the floor, right next to his twin's feet. The other boy looked quizzically at it, before smiling at his brother.

'My blankie...' he smirked to himself. 'I thought I'd lost it...'

Kaoru's eyes were still glued open in horror and shock, and his breathing rate was increasing due to his pathetic embarrassment. '_I'm such a fail of a human being..._'

Hikaru stepped over the blanket, and launched himself onto the bed, causing it to shake with the impact. He slowly slithered his way up to Kaoru, where he collapsed next to him.

'Are we still playing Truth or Dare?' Hikaru grinned.

Kaoru gasped at his brother's sudden closeness, but steadied his breath and smiled down at his mirror-image 'Sure.' he murmured. 'Hikaru, Truth or Dare?'

Hikaru scratched his chin playfully, and answered with 'Truth!'

Kaoru nodded and slowly racked his brains for a good question for his brother... _'If I had any courage, I'd ask him if he'd ever thought about me 'in that way'...in a way that brother's don't normally feel..' _Kaoru sighed in his head. '_But if I asked that, I'd probably freak Hikaru out!'_

The light shining through the window was slowly turning a dusk-orange as the sun set, bathing the room in an eerie glow. There was now no birdsong, no blare from the television, just the sound of the two boys, their breath, and their jumping heartbeats. Kaoru examined his brother carefully, studying his mood to see how he might react to a question like that... to the question Kaoru had wanted to ask for eight years... 'Hikaru...' he began softly, looking deep into his brother's eyes, preparing himself to ask the question he just **needed** to ask. '...Would you rather be eaten by a bear or die in a plane crash?'

The room was quiet for only a few more seconds, before Hikaru roared with laughter. 'Kaoru!' he cried, 'That look you gave me before the question...it was so adorable I thought your question was gonna be mega serious!'

Kaoru giggled along, but was internally slapping himself. '_Why am I such a wimpy idiot...'_

Hikaru grinned devilishly and propped himself up on his elbow so that he was closer to Kaoru than ever before. 'Bear.' he responded, suspiciously quickly. 'I think that would be a cooler way to go.'

Kaoru grinned at the speedy response, and subconsciously began moving his hair out of his eyes. However, he gasped when another hand leapt in to help move the strands of hair that covered his face

'You have such nice eyes, Kaoru...' Hikaru murmured, as he removed the final strand of hair. 'It's a shame when they get covered up.'

Kaoru gulped, and moved his hand across his face in a meagre attempt to get rid of his blushing cheeks. _'Hikaru hardly ever says nice things to me...'_ he thought, confusion running amok in his head. '_Why does the atmosphere suddenly feel different...?'_

It was clear that right now, Hikaru had never looked more appealing to Kaoru. The way he was lying, the cheeky expression he wore on his face, even the slight blush that was slightly visible across his face. And Kaoru would never be allowed to have him...no matter how much he wished that he could taste the Forbidden Fruit...

'Kaoru...' Hikaru's low, suddenly seductive voice grinned. 'Truth or Dare..?'

The boy quickly snapped out of his day dream and swiftly answered his brother. 'Truth.'

Hikaru grinned, his thin moist lips spreading across his face, as he put forward his carefully chosen question to his brother.

'If you could kiss anybody in the world, who would you kiss?'

This was it.

Kaoru's heart began hammering at his chest as the words hit his ears at full force. The question echoed in his head, and seemed to mute the little voice that would usually cry out in protest whenever he dreamed about his brother. The opportunity was so perfect that Kaoru began doubting whether Hikaru had really asked that... Maybe Kaoru had just misheard the question...?

Hikaru's eyes were growing impatient, which only caused the stress to grow deeper into Kaoru. He couldn't give Hikaru a true answer... It would ruin their friendship if it backfired!

But...Then again...The lure of the Forbidden Fruit was something Kaoru could no longer deny...

The words fell out of Kaoru's mouth before he could even comprehend their meaning.

'I'll show you.'

Hikaru looked slightly confused, and raised himself up from the bed so that he was now sitting upright, leaning against the headboard.

'Why, has she got a Facebook page or something you could sh-mpff!'

The lips took Hikaru by surprise.

Kaoru squeezed his eyes shut, taking in the fantastic feel of Hikaru's smooth mouth beneath his own, as he wound Hikaru's identical hair through his shaking fingers.

'_Oh my god...' _he cried to himself. _I'm actually kissing Hikaru...!_'

Hikaru, meanwhile, was in complete shock. The way Kaoru was moving his lips across his own was so...incredible! Though he'd never expected his first kiss to go to his **brother**...he was glad it had...

Kaoru grinned through the kiss, knowing that Hikaru had not yet pulled away in disgust. Surely that was a good sign...

As Kaoru sat on his brother's lap, and forced his tongue into the other boy's mouth, a loud moan escaped from Hikaru.

'_Yup_.._That's definitely a good sign...' _Kaoru smirked.

Slowly, Hikaru's tie was removed, and as Kaoru bent down to dot Hikaru's jaw line with kisses, the eldest twin was finally able to take a breath.

'Well...' he gasped breathlessly, convulsing every now and again and Kaoru touched him. 'We don't normally do this after school...'

Kaoru laughed softly and nodded. 'Perhaps not...' he murmured. 'But it's something I've wanted to do for a while...

Hikaru gasped again, as his body was explored by Kaoru. _'Why are you alright with this...?'_ his common sense shrieked at him. '_This is your brother, you freak! What makes this worse is that **you've** secretly dreamed of doing this too...You just never admitted it to yourself!'_

However, Hikaru's common sense was soon dulled to a mere whine as pleasure took over his body. Now was definately not the time to be harrassed by common sense...

Kaoru's warm skin was a delight to Hikaru, who was almost always cold. However, it was a fair thing to say that he was warming up now...

Hikaru sighed and shivered, pulling Kaoru as close to him as possible. 'You know...' he whispered cheekily. 'Our game of Truth or Dare might just get a lot more interesting...'

As the tongues of the twins playfully danced together, and as the sun eventually disappeared behind the earth, Hikaru and Kaoru both willed morning to never come. However, in the midst of one of the best nights of their lives, the twins both came to understand a fact truer than anything else in their world.

The Forbidden Fruit...will **always** be the best...

* * *

_**Love** – a feeling of intense emotion towards a person, that is not restricted by age, race, or gender, nor any other difference in the world. Love is a situation in which it's existence should never be **judged**, or **denied,** but can lead to **happiness** of a great scale that the world should not frown upon, but should **accept **and **celebrate**. This, is **true love**._

* * *

**Hey again! I really, honestly hope you enjoyed this, and if you would drop me a quick review, it would really mean the world to me. After all, then I know that my time spent writing this wasn't wasted :B It's all you reviewers out there that keep me writing! Cheers, guys ^-^ Peace out :3 xx  
**


End file.
